The League's Training
by Scar Hauser
Summary: Robin didn't just train with Batman, the team find this out when Wally 'accidentally' stumbled on Robin's skill file. One-shot, maybe Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**One-shot, may be Two-shot, of the skills Robin learned from various members of the league.**

* * *

Wally wandered into the zeta room where the computers were held, drinking a soda. A holo computer was still open, Wally walked over and promptly spit out the soda sip he had just taken.

**Robin, protege of The Batman**

Read the only file on the screen.

"Guys! Get in here quick!"Wally screeched. The team ran in weapons, fists, and mind ready for a fight. "It's Robin's file!"he exclaimed. The team rushed over to where he was and stared at the screen.

"Should we?"Artemis asked. "No that would be disrespectful."

"Completely an invasion of privacy, "M'gann agreed.

"Stupid, "Conner muttered.

"A chance of losing his trust, "Kladur agreed.

"Childish, "Wally concluded. They all stared at each other before Wally clicked open the file and they glued their eyes on the screen.

**Robin, protege of The Batman**

**Age:13**

**Hair:midnight black**

**Eyes: Sapphire**

**Identity: yeah, right like that be on here**

**Stealth: Batman, **that had a video attached to it, as did the others.

**Balance: Batman, Black Canary**

**Mental: Batman, Martian Manhunter**

**Acrobatics: Batman, Superman**

**Speed: Batman, Flash**

**Precision: Batman, Green Arrow**

**Deflect: Batman, Wonder Woman**

Everyone glanced at each other then Wally clicked on the video labeled, Canary Balance. A video popped up on the screen.

Nine year old Robin was in the gym in the Watchtower, in his black,red, and canary yellow costume, was standing in crane form on top of a skinny pole fifty feet up, completely relaxed but tense still. Canary was on the ground beneath him, her hands behind her back as she walked around the pole.

"Relax Robin, tension will only throw you off balance, "Canary yelled up to the bird. Robin's posture relaxed, he took a deep breath before pushing himself into the air with his left foot that was on the pole, he twisted sideways in the air, his arms tucked into his chest before landing on the pole in a one handed hand stand. Canary smirked.

"Again!"she shouted. Wally closed the video and clicked on the next one.

Again nine year old Robin, but he was sitting criss cross applesauce on the floor in the gym across from Martian Manhunter, his fore finger and thumbs were touching and resting on his knees, his completely black mask revealed his eyes were closed.

"Now Robin, I am going to enter your mind, use the hidden emotion in you to push me out, are you ready?"J'honn asked the small bird. Robin nodded slowly, MM eyes glowed red as he entered the young birds mind. Robins face scrunched up in pain, as did MM's but after a few minutes MM was pushed across the room by an invisible force.

"Oh my gosh are you OK uncle J'honn?"Robin asked running to his side. Martian Manhunter smiled proudly and nodded.

"Uncle?"Wally said, everyone turned to M'gann who shrugged, Wally clicked the next one.

Ten year old Robin was gripping a trapeze pole in his hands tightly as he stood on a platform, Superman was floating next to him.

"I don't know uncle Superman, I haven't done this in a while, "Robin admitted nervously.

"Just let go Robin, focus, forget, and above all believe, "Superman coaxed the young bird, Conner growled. Robin put on a brave face and nodded he leaped off the platform, his legs straight next to each other, the first swing he didn't grab the next trapeze bar but the second he released the first and flipped in the air before grabbing the second. Robin let out a cackle, the one he used today, he obviously had just developed it because Superman's eyes widened at the sound. Wally laughed and clicked the next one.

Ten year old Robin stood next to The Flash, stretching his legs with him.

"Always stretch before you go Robbie, that's rule number two, "Flash ordered, Wally snorted, his uncle NEVER stretched before they set out.

"What's number one?"Robin asked, his left leg reaching above his head.

"Always have food with you, "Wally said in unison with his uncle. Robin giggled as his leg bent behind him.

"Alright baby bird, exhale whenever your left foot hits the ground that prevents cramps, and feel the wind in your ears it'll really motivate you, "Flash ordered. Robin brought his leg down and nodded, getting into a running position. "GO!"Flash yelled, Robin darted off in less than a second, exhaling and listening to the wind rush past him. He reached the finish line.

"One minute and two seconds, "Flash said appearing next to the young bird, smiling proudly. Next video.

Eleven year old Robin was in a archery range with Green Arrow, holding a black bow just his size with a red quiver with yellow arrows strapped to his back. Green Arrow pulled out his own and shot four arrows, each landing right in the center.

"Keep your eye on your target, focus only on the that, then release, "GA informed the small bird. Robin nodded and loaded a arrow, pulling the string back, the first one missed it by a long shot, Robin groaned. "It's OK kid, there's three others, just focus, "GA smiled.

Robin moved to the next one, loaded and held his stance for a minute before letting the arrow loose, it landed two rings from GA's. Robin smiled and Green Arrow ruffled his hair. The third his arrow landed a few inches from Arrow's. When he got to the fourth, Robin held his stance for a few extra minutes, he took a deep breath and let the arrow fly, it sailed through the air as if in slow motion and split Arrow's right down the middle. Robin cheered and jumped up, Green Arrow laughed and fist bumped him.

Next.

Twelve year old Robin had silver metal gloves on, he was standing with Arrow and Wonder Woman. The Amazon moved to his side while Arrow moved to the other side of the room, loading his bow. Everyone's breath got caught in their throat.

"Keep a eye on the object that is coming at you, picture it in slow motion before deflecting it, "Wonder Woman informed, Arrow let his arrow sail and WW easily blocked it with her metal braces.

"OK, got it, "Robin reassured and got into a fighting stance, Arrow loaded and let fly. Robin's left hand moved to the right, deflecting the oncoming arrow. Wonder Woman clapped as another came and Robin deflected it with his right brace. Two more came and Robin caught them in his fists just as they almost hit him. Three arrows, a left, left, then a right. When five came sailing Robin hardened his stance and prepared. The first one was caught in his right fist and was snapped in half, two more bounced off the backs of his wrists and slid to the opposite side of the opposing hands, the final two came in high, up to his head, Robin jumped in the air, back flipping in the air, the arrows shattered against his palms. Wonder Woman hugged him tightly causing him to make a fake groan.

"So...not only was Robin trained by The Goddamn Batman but also six members of the Justice League?"Artemis clarified. Everyone nodded, their mouths hung open. "What the heck! I mean I've only been doing this for at least a year and a few months!"she exclaimed.

Up in the Watchtower Robin was on the floor laughing with Flash as he and Batman, Black Canary, Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter, and Green Arrow watched their reactions to Robin's past training.

"Kinda disappointing thought..."Robin remarked, everyone sent him a questioningly look, he smiled evilly. "They didn't watch Batman's, "Robin crossed his arms across his chest vampire style, tucked his chin into his chest and slipped into the shadows. A few seconds later his evil cackle ran through the room. Beneath the cowl, Batman rolled his eyes and smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

"You know, there's IS a Batman video..."Artemis pointed out, everyone shot nervous glances to each other to Wally complied and gingerly clicked the video. Eight year old Robin, in his costume of black, red, and some canary yellow with his domino mask, was in what looked to be a cave, he had his eyes closed and Batman stood in front of him.

"When you enter the shadows, stick to them, feel like you are in their shadow, then melt away, "Batman informed before backing into the shadows and reappearing behind his partner, Robin jumped a little and nodded.

He slowly made his way into the shadows, feeling their dark presence encircle his body, he focused on staying the the shadow of a shadow if that made sense, it seemed to, to Robin. The team stared blindly, looking for the small bird. It seemed like hours, and even Batman looked worried, before Robin melted silently behind him and jumped onto his back.

"BOO!"Robin shouted as Batman jumped, Robin laughed and fell to the floor clutching his side, while Batman playfully glared at him.

"You shouldn't walk up to a bat, they might BITE YOU!"Batman shouted and lunged and Robin, scooping him into his arms and shaking him around in his strong hold while Robin laughed.

"NOOOOOOO, I'm to young to die! Tell Alfred...his ...cookies...need more chocolate chips..."Robin gasped before slinking out of Batman's grasp and falling to the ground, playing dead. Batman dropped to his knees before his partner, his arms stretched to the ceiling.

"NOOOOOOO! WHAT HAVE I DONE!"Batman yelled to the sky before standing up and brushing himself off. "Oh well, eat him Ace, "Batman grinned as a large black beast bounded out of the shadows and started to lick Robin's face.

"OK, bleck ew, Ace off, "Robin laughed attempting to push the great dane off, the dog started to comply but Batman intervened.

"No way, Ace continue, "Batman commanded, Ace barked but it sounded more like a bear, and started to lick Robin's face again, despite the young heroes giggling protests.

"Master Robin, you might as well dispose of that costume, I am NOT cleaning up dog slobber, "came a English voice from somewhere. Robin blew a raspberry before continuing to giggle as the Bathound bounded away when Robin threw a treat. Batman was...laughing.

The teams eyes fell out of their sockets and their jaws hit the ground, Batman. The Dark Knight. The one guy on Earth who could make Superman scream for his mommy. Was laughing. Not an evil chuckle, but a warm, heart filled laughter as Robin lunged at him rubbing the slober onto his cape.

* * *

_**THE NEXT MORNING(YOU JUST READ THAT IN A SPONGEBOB VOICE)**_

_Recognize Robin 01_

The team slowly turned to face the Boy Wonder as he plopped down onto a side chair and began to type on his wrist computer rapidly.

"Uh...Rob?"Wally asked hesitantly.

"What's up Wallman?"Robin asked not looking up from his holographic computer.

"You were um... ..Batman...right?"

"Last time I checked."

"Oh for crying out loud, we saw you train with the League!"Artemis shouted.

"I know."

"You know?"they asked in unison.

"I may have been trained by every single founding member of the League, but remember, I'm still Batman's protege, "Robin cackled and slipped into the shadows.

"Bats are fricken crazy, "Wally muttered and a squeaky toy hit the back of his head. "What the..."Wally trailed off as a deep, scary growl came from the darkness, he paled deeply as a large, jet black beast slowly walked out of the shadows with a firm growl on his lips, his teeth bared and sharp looking. Wally looked down at the toy, it was him, a Kid Flash squeaky toy.

"I-is this y-y-y-yours?"Wally stuttered holding out the toy. The beast nodded, his teeth still visible until a black gloved hand snagged the toy away. Wally spun to see Robin squeaking the toy at the beast, the beast also took wind of Robin and began to pant like an everyday dog and wag his tail and drop into a playful crouch.

"You want it? You want it?"Robin said in a doggy voice, Ace barked three deep, bear barks. Robin laughed as the team cringed with every bark before hurling the toy at Superboy, who caught it with ease. The clone gasped as the beast tackled him and roughly pulled the toy away. Ace pranced back to Robin and dropped it at his feet, who laughed and hugged Ace, Ace stood at least two feet taller than Robin. "C'mon boy, no matter how many times I say "Don't throw the toy into the zetas" he always does doesn't he?"Robin asked his dog, muttering the last part, but the team heard it, Ace nodded and the two disappeared into the zetas.

"Bats are beyond CRAZY!"Artemis yelled. No one argued.


End file.
